Nothing can stop us
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: Jill and Sheva get pregnant only a month apart this is after Resident evill go easy on my grammar. Rated T for some shooting, some gore and maybe other bad things.
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted to do this after Resident Evil 5 with Jill back in her BSAA suit and her brown hair back again Sheva and Josh got married and same with Jill and Chris so this is after Resident Evil 5 when Wesker and Excella are dead.**

Chirs and Jill are still in Africa with Josh and Sheva they are both married and they are living next door to each other.

Jill was making her and Chris's room nice with beautiful colours, Chris was painting his side blue and green with bugs, tigers, and lions and Jill was painting her side pink and light blue with butterflies, horses, and dogs.

"Chris?" Jill asked, Chirs looked at his BSAA mate Jill who was blinking at him, he knew those eyes yeard ago when he first met Jill when she and Chris were 17 years old they are 23 now.

"yes, Jill?"

"Chris, I wanted to ask you this; have you ever fought about, having kids someday?"

"um, no I didn't even had time to think of that; because we had mission, I never fought about it for a while and; maybe someday." Chris said to his wife.

"ok, I was just asking."

"yeah, maybe someday we'll have kids of our own." Chris said as he was done his side and Jill was done too and he came up to his wife.

"maybe; a little girl like me, it won't be so bad." Jill fought as she said to Chris what was up in her mind.

"well Jill, after all these missions I've been like wondering that too."

"yeah, I fought so too." Jill said.

"but Jill, if you are pregnant and we're on a mission; something bad can happen to you or the baby, so that is why I'm not knocking you up. Until all these other missions are done."

"yeah, I was thinking you were going to say that." Jill said as she kissed Chris on the lips.

Next door

Josh and Sheva lived next door Sheva and Josh were talking about BSAA and other things.

"Sheva, can I ask you this?" asked Josh.

"sure, go ahead." Sheva said.

"I was wondering, I think something is missing about this family."

"what is missing?" Sheva asked.

"I think Sheva, we should have a child of our own." Josh repiled.

"what?, you mean it?" Sheva asked.

"yeah, I wanted to be a dad in my life."

"awww Josh, I think it's a great idea." Sheva said as she kissed Josh on the lips.

End of chapter 1

**So what will happened next with Jill, Chris, Sheva, and Josh?**

**A. Jill would want to be pregnant.**

**B. the two girls may get knocked up.**

**or C. Wesker and Excella may come back to life.**

2 out of 3 questions will be answered.


	2. Chapter 2

After all this talk about missions and wanting to have a baby things get a little crazy.

Jill was waitting for Chris to come out of the bathroom Jill took her birth controll pill with her drink of water and was still waitting for Chris he came out of the bathroom and saw Jill in the bed sheets.

Few minutes later

Chris and Jill were kissing until Jill pushed him off the bed Jill was done.

"Jill, what the heack you did that for?" asked Chris as he got his BSAA suit on.

"my ear thing buzzed and hurt my ear a little, we have a mission now." Jill said as she got her BSAA suit on as she and Chris grabbed their guns.

"ok Jill, let's move it." Chris tolled Jill and she did what she was tolled then Jill rested her hand on her stomach feeling something that just went in her stomach but that didn't stop her.

1 month later

Sheva and Josh were fooling around in their bedroom after Sheva took her birth controll pill until someone siad to Josh and Sheva that Jill and Chris need back up.

"Sheva, why did you push me off the bed?" asked Josh as he and Sheva put on their BSAA suits on.

"we have to do what the BSAA tolled us." Sheva repiled as she and Josh went to where Chirs and Jill are.

end of chapter 2

**Sorry the chapter is short but I'm going to be busy for a bit, and what may happen next?  
**

**A. Jill and Sheva may find out if they are pregnant or not.**

**B. Chris and Josh may find out if the birth controll pill worked or failed.**

**C. Will Chris's sister finds out.**

2 out of 3 will be answered.


	3. Chapter 3

Well we read of about Jill and Sheva with Josh and Chirs so let's see what else is happening.

Chris woke up to see that Jill wasn't on their bed Chris saw Jill in the kitthen she was feeling a little sick.

"Jill? are you ok?" he asked.

"Chirs, I don't feel that good like last month..." Jill said as she threwed up on Chirs.

"eewwwww" Chirs said, Jill was so a little upset.

"oh Chirs, god; I'm so sorry."

Next door

Sheva was throwing up in the toilet and Josh has no clue why and Chris is having that same clue too.

"Sheva, are you ok?; you look a little sick."

"I'm fine Josh, my stomach is just a little upset." Sheva replied to Josh.

Back at Jill and Chris's house

Jill was still throwing up and Chris knew it was time to take her to the doctors same with Sheva.

At the doctors

Josh and Chris were hopeing Sheva and Jill are ok and not sick until Sheva's doctor came out with Sheva after the pregnancy tests they took the birth controll pills failed on Sheva and the doctor tolled Josh that Sheva is pregnant Josh was happy.

Few hours later

Chris was still waitting Jill was taking forever until the doctor came out of the room with Jill.

"Chris, I did the tests and Jill is pregnant." said the doctor the birth controll pills failed on Jill too Chris was happy for Jill but also worried.

"wow, Jill; I don't know what to say." Chris said.

"you don't have to say anything." Jill smiled.

end of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry about chapter 1 that I said that Jill and Chris are at 25 and I really mean Chris and Jill are 35 years old. **

Few months went by and Jill was is now 5 months pregnant and Sheva is now 4 months pregnant.

Jill woke up and was trying to get in her BSAA suit and she can barley get into her suit but she can still get into her suit.

Sheva however was the samething with Jill.

At Jill's house

Jill was getting the baby's room nice and pretty she paint the room pink she knew it was a girl Chris was shocked.

"Jill, how did you know it is a girl?" he asked "we didn't get a ultrasound yet."

"mothers, and I just know." Jill said as she foaled new pink baby cloths for the new baby one had a BSAA sign on it.

Few days later

Everyone of Chris and Jill's friends came for a baby shower for Sheva and Jill who are about to have their babies very soon.

Downstairs with Chris he put some suds to keep Chris, Jill, Sheva, and Josh young forever and it can also pass down to babies when they have them.

"ok Jill, let's see if this works."

As within that Jill, Chris, Sheva, and Josh were givein the suds that keeped them from growing old, die, stayed at the same age, and they can live forever.

Few hours later

Jill and Sheva got new things for their babies it was fun at the baby shower Josh and Chris were crazy when the two girls were having cravings.

end of chapter 1

**So what will happen next?**

**A. Jill will give birth to her first child.**

**B. Sheva will give birth to her first child.**

**Or C. Wesker may come back.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5 please enjoy and you may have tears at this moment.**

Few more months went by and Jill is now 9 months pregnant with her first child and was due anytime now Sheva was 8 months pregnant.

Chris, Sheva, Josh and Jill were on a mission Chris look at the same monster they first saw back in the lost in nightmares he wasn't looking it was now Jill's chance to get him.

"ok Jill, now this is your chance for the kill." Chris siad handing Jill a pocket knife, Jill then nodded.

"go get him tiger." Sheva said as Jill was sneeking up behind the monster and stabbed his head he fell to the floor dead.

"nice." Josh said.

"yes."

Just then Jill jolted in pain as she fell on the floor gripping her stomach in pain her friends rush to her.

"Jill, what is wrong?" asked Josh.

"tiger, are you ok?" Sheva asked she was worried about her best friend.

"Jill, what is going on?" asked Chris.

"ouch, my stomach hurts."

"ok Jill, let's get you up." Sheva said as Jill was standing up again.

"ok, we better get home; can you walk?" Josh asked.

"I don't know; I'll try." Jill said as she then felt water coming out of her Jill then let out a painful horrafic scream as a little bit of blood was coming out of Jill.

"Jill! JILL!" Chris screamed he was worried about his wife as a BSAA mate.

"are you ok?"

"oh god, I think; I'm having a baby now." Jill groaned in pain.

"oh god, we better get her out of here." Sheva tolled Chris and Josh as the two boys picked Jill up and rushed her to help where the doctors should be.

10 hours later

It was 12am and Jill was still in so much pain Chris, Sheva and Josh were there for her Jill was doing all the breathing and pushing at last Jill did one more push and the baby started to cry.

"it's a girl." the doctor said as she wrapped the baby in a pink blanket and hand it over to Jill.

"oh my god."

"she is so cute." Sheva said smiling.

"Congrats, Mr. and Ms. Redfield; your daughter is healthy." the doctor said.

"Jill, what should we name her?" asked Chris as he looked down at the baby girl who looked like Jill with brown hair, and Jill's blue eyes.

"I think; I'm going to name her Juila," said Jill "Claire kepted telling me few months ago, that she wanted a naice and Chris; you were telling me that you wanted a daughter."

"well, we have to have a name that starts with j." Chris said to his wife who was holding sleeping Juila.

A month later

After Jill and Chris went home from the doctors with their daughter Juila they were waitting a word from Josh and Sheva because they are going to have a baby anytime now then a knock was at the door.

"I'll get it." Chris said as he got the door while Jill was feeding Juila.

"hi Josh."

"Chris, we have a daughter too." Josh said as Sheva went in the house with Josh and their new daughter and sat beside Jill who was holding Juila.

"Jill, I want you to meet my daughter; this is Shira." Sheva said as Jill saw that Sheva's daughter looks like her.

"aawwwwwww, Sheva. Your daughter is so cute." Jill said.

"thanks." the end


End file.
